Stranger
by AnimeGal2009
Summary: She was fed up. That much was clear to me. So why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to do the things I did? But I have changed. I know I have! I just need a chance to prove it to her...especially after I found out I had fathered two pups...


HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW, I KNOW, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORY "YOUR EROTIC DESIRE", BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN HAVING A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE DUE TO COLLEGE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY, AND I DECIDED TO LOOK OVER A PREVIOUS ONE-SHOT STORY I HAD AND POST IT UP FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I PROMISE, I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO MY STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE SONG "STRANGER" BY HILARY DUFF, WHOM I AM NOT A FAN OF! THE ONLY REASON THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF IT IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE SONG WENT GOOD WITH THE STORY LINE! PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING SOLELY BECAUSE OF THE SONG CHOICE! I THINK THE STORY IS RATHER GOOD!

_DISCLAIMER__: Sadly, I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in any way or form. If I did, the series would still be continuing lol. He and the rest of the cast are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own "Breathe Into Me" by Red either, nor do I own "Stranger" by Hilary Duff. They are the sole property of their record companies. _

**theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX is proud to bring you:**

**STRANGER**

I can't believe it...I was actually there...THERE of all places! Only hours ago, I was sitting in the front row of the first sell out concert of her newest tour, and now I find myself sitting across from her unconscious form in Four Winds Hospital. I'm still in shock over what has happened in the last few hours of the night, but I guess there's no helping what has occurred...It's my fault anyway. Everything is my fault. It always has been... However, I guess she does have me to thank for her top selling number one hit "Stranger". After all, I am the inspiration behind it...but perhaps I shouldn't be too cocky about that...The song did ruin my reputation from the moment it first aired on the local radio a few weeks ago after all...I can't help but sigh. The paparazzi are at the door and windows snapping picture after picture of the woman I love with every fiber of my being. Why can't they just leave? I just need to be alone with her...to reflect on the things that I've done that have hurt her so badly throughout our marriage...

She was fed up...That much was clear to me...So why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to do the things I did?...Why didn't I stop the moment I realized how much I was hurting her?...Was I really that heartless at the time?...These are the questions I can't help but ask myself...but I have changed. I **know** that I have! I just need a chance to prove it to her...Hopefully she gives me the chance to, especially….especially after I found out I had fathered two pups. I guess I had the damned paparazzi to thank for that. My wife sure as hell didn't tell me...But I still can't believe I didn't notice it before. I'm so stupid...

At the sounds of the paparazzi calling out to me, I growl in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Look this way Mr. Takahashi!"….."Mr. Takahashi a quick word if you please!" That's all I hear! Fuck it's irritating! Did I really used to love this constant nagging? I can't take it anymore! I need peace and I need it now! Quickly, I stand to my feet and turn to confront the many faces peering in on me and my unconscious wife. I suppose they expected me to cooperate as I always have for the past 8 years because they instantly began to bombard me with question after question concerning Kagome's condition and the current state of our divorce case. The sight of their eyes begging me to enlighten them on information concerning our personal lives has me rolling my eyes. They look to be as eager as children awaiting a reply on their request for a new toy when they take a trip past the local Toys R Us on their way to their grandma's house. I definitely have no time for this.

Gasps of disappointment are the next thing I hear as I tightly close the window's thick sky blue curtains to hide the hospital room from their nosy stares. I immediately smirk to myself. I guess that did seen to cheer me up a bit...but...as I turn to once again sit in the chair my ass was once occupying only moments before, my golden eyes happen to land upon Kagome's angelic face and my heart clenches tightly in my chest. How the hell did I ever get so lucky? That's all I can think in this instant. But then...the next words that come to mind are _'What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you let a good woman like her slip through your fingers?'_ I really am an idiot I guess...My life has always been difficult, and I have always been the center of attention when I roam the streets, especially to the women around me. I never used to mind. I have to say that I actually liked the attention, hard as that may be to believe now considering how irritated I just got...These past couple of months without Kagome at my side must have really taken their toll on me. I've missed her so much, that I can't deny. The time I spent with Kikyo, her now most hated enemy, was nice, but now that I think about it, I would have preferred Kagome's company a lot more. She has always known just what to say and when to say it, unlike her half-sister. Kikyo never has been the type to think before she speaks, or to offer her sorrow or concern to others in need. She's always been the superficial type that cares only for herself and her own reputation, although she never had a good one to begin with. So really, she has no reason to hate me, except for the fact that I left her in hopes that Kagome will give me a second chance at the life we always dreamed of together. Yea, as if that's gonna happen right?...There must be something wrong with me...I can only wonder...After all, how many women would give a man like me another chance after all the shit I've put her through?...How many women would give a man like me another chance after all the pain, tears, and hurt I've caused her to feel without showing any feelings of care or regret?

Another sigh escapes my slightly parted lips. This is starting to be too much for me...I need some relief...I need a distraction. I turn and look for something, anything, to take my mind off of the shit I've put my wife through. Finally, I spot a rectangular shaped object lying on a table beside Kagome's hospital bed. A remote! That's exactly what I need. Television. Hastily, I once more stand to my feet and retrieve the remote from its lonely position on the mahogany table. I return to my seat and click the TV to life, but I immediately regret my decision...The news is on, and who else to be the nights top story but me and Kagome...I groan, Like I said, my life has always been hard. I place my head in my hands and listen to the red-clad gossip reporter's feminine voice, despite my hesitance at hearing what she has to say. The last thing I need is to hear someone else tell me how badly I fucked up!

"Good evening New York. I'm Sakura Watanabe with the latest gossip." I can hear the smile on her face. What the fuck does she have to be so happy about? Stupid wench...I continue listening.

"Tonight's head story? InuYasha and Kagome Takahashi, of course! Now as most of you know, InuYasha Takahashi's latest scandal has caused quite an uproar from many, including his father, InuTaisho Takahashi, president of Takahashi Industries. "The families name has been put to shame," as the late Takahashi puts it, and only time will tell what is to become of InuYasha's future in the family business. Perhaps disownment is in store? We can only wonder!"

I finally decide to lift my head enough to watch the screen before me and the first thing that catches my eye is the picture of Kagome's and my wedding day. There we are, held in the other's embrace, smiling like there is no tomorrow. We were so happy then...Dammit I really fucked up! Beside the picture of us together there is a second photo, one of my father at the grand opening of Takahashi Industries many years prior. My life completely sucks! Not only do I have to deal with the thought of losing Kagome for the rest of my life, but I also have to worry about the fact that my father may put me out of the one job that was guaranteed to sustain me for the rest of my hanyou life! What the fuck am I supposed to do! I stop my ponderings just as Sakura's voice breaks into the silence around me.

"Also, what is to become of Kagome and InuYasha's once flaming marriage? Word on the street is that the final court date is set to take place in three days on Tuesday! No one expects there to be any change in plans in regards to their divorce, but who's to say things can't? We can only wait and see! They did have a pretty good thing going up until Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's half-sister, came into the picture, after all. But if things don't work out, hopefully Kagome can find someone who knows how to cherish her and express remorse a little better than her soon-to-be-ex-hanyou-husband."

Geez talk about irritating! If those paparazzi outside the hospital room aren't annoying me enough, this damn gossip reporter is! I said it once, and I'll say it again...STUPID WENCH! What the fuck does everyone expect me to do? Hang myself as a way of showing I'm sorry for what I did? It seems like everyone's been out to get me lately...

"In other news, we have just received word here at the studio that Kagome Higurashi was admitted into Four Winds Hospital earlier this evening due to a horrendous car accident on her way home after finishing up the first concert of her latest tour. The hospital would not provide all information requested, but they did give word that Kagome Higurashi now finds herself in a state of unconsciousness with her husband by her side. Could this be true! We'll now take you live outside Kagome's hospital room with Akitoki Hojo for the latest news."

My ears instantly tweak at the sound of that name. That bastard has always been lurking wherever Kagome is! Yea, he's a reporter, but seriously? Why does **he** have to be the one to always follow Kagome around everywhere? He's really starting to piss me off! Quickly, I turn my attention back to the television screen just as Hojo's face appears upon it, along with the rest of the paparazzi standing outside the room. Why the hell the damned hospital staff allowed them inside the building is beyond me. Aren't they supposed to have rules for this sort of thing? Don't they know how disturbing this is to the other patients and their grieving/worried families?

My thoughts are broken as **his **annoying voice reaches me. Kami, his nasally voice is a nightmare to my sensitive dog ears! "Thanks, Sakura. I now find myself situated just outside of pop superstar Kagome Higurashi's hospital room. As you can see, any view into the room is being blocked at this moment by her overly protective hanyou hus-" I decide it best to cut him off then and there. Without a seconds hesitation, I make a dash for the room's door and open it with as much force as my half demon body can sum up without causing major damage...Needless to say I nearly ripped the door from its metal hinges, but that's beside the point...It's not that I couldn't! I'm not some weakling! I was just trying to be thoughtful for a change! After all, I had already tarnished the family name...I shouldn't go around breaking government property should I? No...As if my reputation wasn't bad enough. I have to stay out of as much trouble as I possibly can.

There are excited whispers and flashing cameras all around, as I swiftly push my way through the throng of people surrounding me in order to give Akitoki a piece of my fucking mind. There's no doubt a majority of the world's population is about to witness what I'm going to do... So much for trying to behave myself. That plan lasted all but two minutes, but hey, can you blame me? What would you do if your girl had some weird ass stalker following her around? Hell, I don't care that it's his "job". It's just his sorry ass excuse in my opinion! What kind of pathetic imbecile uses his job as an advantage to follow the woman of his dreams around? No real man, that's who!

As I continue my trek through the crowd, my ears soon tweak towards the sound of Akitoki's annoying voice. I make a quick right and there I am, beside him, completely in the camera's view.

"Oh! Look what we have here! The overly invidious InuYasha Takahashi himself!" I have to choke back the urge to rip his fucking head off then and there. This bastard is mocking me on national television! Fucking idiot! No one calls me unpleasant and lives to see another day! ...I listen as he continues with a huge smile on his face. Oh, how I'd love to wipe his pathetic existence from the face of the earth here and now, but I have to do all I can to behave again…not that I was really behaving to begin with, you know, the whole door incident and all. I have to control my temper as best I can...well…as best I can while I'm in a state of unbelievable anger and annoyance, that is. As he continues on with talk about how I am able to show my "unpleasant" face in public and ranting about my "nonexistent" shame, my anger begins to increase. Who the fuck does this human bastard think he is? I don't even bother waiting for him to continue as I grab onto the collar of his shirt and bring him to the level of my squinted eyes. I wonder if anyone besides me finds it comical how I actually had to lift him to achieve this menacing stance. Needless to say, the man is puny when it comes to height. My Kagome stands at least a good three inches taller than him, and that's without heels! Keep in mind I am at least a good foot taller than her. This guy barely reaches the height of my chest! What the fuck does he think he's got on me? Okay, I know I'm beginning to sound a little conceited again, but hey, looking at me standing next to this guy, well, the gloating does itself. I have to resist the urge to laugh as I mentally envision my wife standing next to him, the differences in their height obvious, and then compare ours. The gasps of shock are the only things to bring me back to the task at hand, scaring the crap out of this punk.

"Listen up Akitoki and listen up good." My voice drips with disdain as the words leave my lips, but I don't care. It's not like I planned on getting my message across nicely. Screw behaving. This guy had the nerve to continue mocking me on national television! He deserves everything he's getting. "I suggest you and the rest of these people leave this hospital within the next few minutes because if you don't, there's going to be fucking hell to pay!" I nearly burst into a fit of laughter at the terrified look in his eyes, but I manage to keep my composure. "Now I've been trying to tolerate your pathetic ass long enough and I'm done! I'm sick of you always chasing after my wife and lurking in the shadows of every concert she performs! This is the last time I ever want to see your fucking face anywhere near her; so unless you want me to shred you into a million fucking pieces I suggest you find yourself a new career as soon as possible!" I could swear I was beginning to see red, but I continue nonetheless. "Don't take my threats lightly. I'm not one to make them idly. I didn't spare the last fucker who tried to get at my wife and don't think I'll spare you." My eyes have completely taken on their blood red color and I let him go before my inner demon decides to shed his blood all over the hospital's floor like he's been demanding I do.

Having spoken my last words, I immediately turn on my heel and walk away, never looking back. By his scent alone, I can tell Akitoki is nearly about to shit himself after the confrontation he has miraculously survived thanks to my "new" and "kinder" nature. Feh! I should have killed the fucker then and there! Kami knows he deserves it, his blood covering the white floors and his girly screams of pain and freight the last sounds he'd make on this Earth. I smirk at the thought as I enter room 208 once again and close the door behind me. Obviously my inner demon hasn't settled down yet. Great. Now I gotta deal with the urge to run back out and kill the guy for who knows how long! Just when I am beginning to think that things can't get any worse, what I hear on the television causes me to frown and curse my horrible luck...Yup...Someone's definitely out to get me!...Playing, at the very moment I step foot into the white-walled room is a clip from Kagome's concert earlier tonight, but that isn't what bugs me. What bugs me is that the song they happen to be playing is none other than "Stranger". Fuck my life!

I can no longer keep the memories at bay and they come flooding back to me whilst the song plays in the otherwise silent room around me..

**Flashback**

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.

Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.

You treat me like a queen when we go out,

Wanna show everyone what our love's about.

All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,

But when no one's around;

There's no kindness in your eyes,

The way you look at me, it's just not right.

I can tell what's going on this time,

There's a stranger in my life.

You're not the person that I once knew.

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do,

Then they would see a stranger too...

**It was December 12, 2007...The best night of my life, though I couldn't enjoy it as much as I would have liked to seeing as I had already made a major mistake before that evening,...the night of my wedding...Kagome had looked so beautiful to me as she walked down the aisle. There was a certain glow about her that I will never forget...**

**I specifically remember the snow falling from the heavens on that night because as we walked into the reception hall, it kept sneaking its way into my expensive shoes. I didn't mind, however, not with Kagome giggling at my expense as we walked on hand-in-hand. I've always loved her melodious laughter. It brought a smile to my face each and every time I heard it. It still does...though I haven't heard it in over a year, but that's beside the point.**

**The evening was going great and Kagome and I had only a couple more hours to go until we had to depart for the local airport for our honeymoon in Hawaii. I mingled with most of the guests, receiving many "congratulations" and "best wishes" from my friends and family. After talking to a little over half of the room, I excused myself and on my way to the men's room, my phone went off signaling that I had just received a text. Growling in annoyance, I reached into my coat and pulled my IPhone out of the inside pocket to see who the message was from. **_**'Everyone I know is here, aren't they?'**_** Well,...that's what I thought until I looked down. **_**'Kikyo?'**_

**My golden eyes instantly widened in surprise at seeing her name on the screen. What the hell did she want? I had to get to the bottom of her visit fast! Kagome had no idea why I had decided to un-invite her half-sister and if Kikyo was there, well, it could only mean trouble for us both. Quickly, I made my way to the hotel's lobby, where I hoped she wouldn't be waiting. The farther she was from Kagome the better. That was my opinion. I scanned my surroundings but she was nowhere in sight. Where the fuck was she? Just then, my phone went off once again and I immediately checked the second text Kikyo had sent me that night. It read "find me in section D of the parking garage."**

**I instantly growled in annoyance and ran my clawed hand through my silver locks before heading to my destination. Once in the garage, I took a quick whiff of the air around me and began to follow the scent of lilies and sex to Kikyo's whereabouts. Within minutes I had found her...She was standing beside my red Porsche Carrera GT. I groaned and approached her hesitantly. I remember having seen a secretive smile plastered across her thin face then. **

**"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"**

**Her smile turned seductive as she approached me. "I wanted to see you, Yash. I've missed you." She pressed her body against mine and ran her manicured finger down my chest.**

**I sighed and fought to suppress the urge to shove her away from me in that moment. Instead, I settled for brushing her hand off and taking a step back. "Kikyo, we've gone through this a thousand times..." I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look me in the eyes. "What we had is over. It was a one-time thing and it's never going to happen again."**

**Her lips curled into a pout at my words. "But Yash...Didn't you enjoy it?"**

**I released my hold on her as I spoke. "No...I mean...Yes...I mean..." I growled in frustration at that point. "Look, Kikyo, whether I enjoyed it or not is beside the point. It doesn't matter. The point is that I'm married to your half-sister now...and...I don't want to hurt her..."**

**Kikyo once again tried to place herself against my suit-clad body. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, InuYasha, so what's the harm?"**

**Just then, "Breathe Into Me" by Red starting blaring out of my cell phone speaker, alerting me to the fact that someone was calling. I reached into my pocket and answered. "Hello?"**

**"InuYasha, where are you?"**

**My eyes widened as Kagome's voice registered in my ears. "I forgot something in the car. I'll be in in a minute..."**

**...I had lied to her...Just as I had lied the night I slept with Kikyo for the first time...only a week before my wedding day...However, I didn't know that it wouldn't be the last, though now I wish that it had been...**

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?

Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?

You made yourself look perfect in every way.

So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.

Your plan is working so you can just walk away,

Baby your secret's safe.

There's no kindness in your eyes,

The way you look at me, it's just not right.

I can tell what's going on this time,

There's a stranger in my life.

You're not the person that I once knew.

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do,

Then they would see a stranger too...

**Kagome and I left for our honeymoon that night, and what a night it was. We had finally shared our first night together as husband and wife...It was amazing...She was amazing...**

**Our trip was probably the only time I had ever felt at peace around her. Well,...ever since I cheated, that is...We had spent about a month away from our family and friends before we finally returned sometime in January. I have to admit that I dreaded the idea of returning home, however. I mean, there was still a chance that Kikyo might try to tell Kagome what went on between us after all. Luckily, though, a couple of weeks went by with no sign of Kagome's half-sister, and so, I began to relax as we moved into our new home. I shouldn't have gotten as comfortable as I did...**

**I returned to Takahashi Industries as V.P. alongside my brother, Sesshomaru, about three weeks after my return to New York. It was a day I'd never forget...**

**I sat in my office, my face glued to the computer screen in front of me, when a knock came at the door. Not bothering to turn my gaze, I hollered a quick "come in" whilst my fingers raced at 98 words a minute on the computers keyboard. It was my secretary, Yuka. "Mr. Takahashi, there is someone here to see you. It's-"**

**I didn't bother to let her finish. I was too distracted. "Send them in."**

**I never looked her way, but I could tell she nodded just before dashing off to send in whoever it was that needed to speak to me. I smirked in satisfaction as I dragged my mouse to the send button towards the bottom of the e-mail I had been typing and sent it away. There. That took care of that. I leaned back in my chair, my arms behind my head, just as the door opened and my nose picked up the familiar scent of lilies I had become more accustomed to than I should have. I blinked in surprise and watched as Kikyo made her way over to me. My instincts told me that something was wrong. She didn't smell quite the same as she usually did...She had an earthy tone to her I couldn't place my finger on. **

**"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"**

**Her voice was calm as she spoke. "InuYasha, we need to talk..."**

**I became alert, though I didn't know why. "Why? What's wrong?"**

**She jumped straight to the point. "I'm pregnant."**

**I couldn't believe it. I was in total shock! Kikyo? Pregnant? How did this happen? My words came out in stutters. "A-Are you s-sure, Kikyo?"**

**I could tell she was annoyed by my obviously stupid question. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be? I've been late for three weeks now."**

**My world had suddenly stopped. What was I going to do? What were WE going to do? What if Kagome found out about this? So many questions raced through my mind. All I could do was think about how my life was going to be like after my wife found out. I screwed up big time…Now I knew why she smelled differently. I knew the baby was mine, but I just had to ask. I had to! This couldn't be happening! "Are you sure it's mine?" I only asked because I remembered the smell of sex on her the day she crashed my wedding. However, that earthly scent was a characteristic of my family. Of course the pup was mine.**

**She seemed almost insulted by my question. "What the fuck are you asking me, InuYasha? Of course it's yours! I haven't been with anyone el-!"**

**I immediately cut her off and held up my hand to silence her. "Don't offend me, Kikyo. I could smell another man on you the day you came to my wedding. I know you slept with someone else after the night we spent together. Don't think for a second I'm too stupid to know that." I sighed. "But you're right. The baby is mine. I can tell by your scent…" I shook my head and placed it in my hands. "Kami, how did this happen? Why? Why now?"**

**After a few minutes of silence, Kikyo spoke. "InuYasha, what are we going to do?"**

**I lifted my head, surprised to find her sitting on top of my desk, and sighed. "What do you mean what are we going to do?"**

**She rolled her brown eyes. "It's exactly as I'm asking, InuYasha. What are we going to do about this? I know you're not going to want anything to do with this baby. You don't even want anything to do with me anymore. I have no job. You know that. There's no way I can support this child, and what about my family? What am I supposed to tell them when they find out I'm pregnant? Who the fuck am I supposed to say is the father? What's going to happen to me when there's no man to take responsibility for it?"**

**I growled in frustration and slammed a clenched fist against my desk. "Dammit, Kikyo! What the fuck are you saying? There's no way to stay away from you anymore, even if I wanted to! That's my pup you're carrying!"**

**She folded her arms over her chest. "And where the fuck am I supposed to live? There's no way I'm staying with my family now!" **

**"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. I'll rent you out an apartment close to where I live so that I can check up on you whenever I want to without making Kagome suspicious."**

**"So what? There's still the issue about me not having a job. What the hell am I supposed to do?"**

**I didn't hesitate to answer. "You'll work here." I turned my attention to the wall behind her. **

**She blinked her long, fake eye lashes in confusion. "Here?"**

**I nodded. "Yes, as my personal secretary. There's no fucking way I'm letting you run around town reverting to…" I glanced in her direction as I tried to find the right words as to not offend her. "to your 'specialty' like you usually do for work in order to provide for my pup. You're definitely working here. You'll do whatever I ask of you, when I ask you to do it. That's all. You don't have to worry about anything else."**

**That's exactly what she did...Everything and anything I asked her to...I tried to keep as much distance as I could except whenever necessary, but the thought of having another woman who was willing to give me whatever I wanted whenever I wanted caused my demon to lust for her. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, and I finally allowed myself to indulge in the one sin I had tried so desperately to avoid…**

Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.

When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry...

There's no kindness in your eyes,

The way you look at me, it's just not right.

I can tell what's going on this time.

There's a stranger in my life.

You're not the person that I once knew.

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do,

Then they would see a stranger too...

**A couple of months had passed and Kikyo had lost the baby, but that didn't stop us from continuing our newly awakened relationship. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care...not anymore...Kagome had declined me so much by that time that my demon would take anything and everything Kikyo had to offer. It wasn't that my wife hadn't wanted to spend time with me...She was just busy with a different tour at that time. Still, that was no excuse for what I did…**

**Kikyo and I had managed to keep up the secret of her working for me for about five months before Kagome finally found out. She wasn't mad. She was just happy that things between me and Kikyo were alright. After all, I had been the one to un-invite her from attending our wedding a few months before. However, there were a few times Kagome had come to visit during her lunch break only to find me and Kikyo getting a little too comfortable with each other...She never once said anything...Everyone would tell her what was going on between us, but...she decided to trust me instead of listening to the rumors going on around her. I never did understand her way of thinking...**

**Finally, a time came when Kikyo and I took things a little too far for my wife...It was a day like any other, only most of the workers in the building were off for the labor day weekend. Kikyo had offered to come in to assist me in anything I needed and I had graciously accepted. There was so much shit to do. I had been working on an assignment my father had personally given me for eight hours straight that day. I groaned and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes just as Kikyo came up behind me and rubbed my tensed shoulders. My hand still covering my eyes, I smirked before turning the seat I was in so that I could face her. This was routine for us, and she knew exactly what to do...**

**WARNING SHORT LEMON OF KIK&INU ACTION! EW! SKIP TO NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN A GOOD FEW MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE WITH THIS NASTY PAIRING! BELIEVE ME, IT WAS PAINFUL TO WRITE! I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!**

**I still can't believe what a bastard I was...I can't believe I just sat there and watched as the mini skirt she wore rode up her thighs as she sat on top of me. The reminder of the feel of my hand running up her thighs sickens me now...I grabbed her chin and crushed her lips to mine, hungrily. As our tongues remained occupied in a mad battle for dominance, I wrapped one arm around her and pressed her body tighter to mine, but it only served to drive me to the point that my body yearned for more than just her lips. At the feel and smell of her arousal, I tore myself from her mouth and moved to her neck and chest. She moaned for me then, and I couldn't keep my demon from taking over in that moment. I forcefully brushed everything off of my desk and placed her atop it, her legs spread so that I could indulge in the sweet scent her body's nectar offered me. I instantly pumped two fingers into her wet folds, forcing her to beg and scream for more before I finally allowed her to have what she craved for. There was no time for me to undress her. My demon refused to wait that long, and so after freeing her of the garments that would block her entrance from me, I forced my hardened member into her. The feel of her walls tightening and adjusting to my size caused a groan of pleasure out of me as I began to thrust in and out of her. The room was soon engulfed in the smell of our sex and the sounds of our bodies coming together in ways that never should have happened… **

**YOU MAY READ AGAIN PEOPLE! THE HORROR IS OVER!**

**Just as we both reached our highest moment of ecstasy, and my name left Kikyo's parted lips, a crash outside my office door had me ceasing all action and my eyes instantly widening as the scent of lavender and vanilla hit me full force. I instantly scrambled to pull myself together and ran for the door, but upon opening it I realized I had been too late. She was gone...She had heard everything...And there in the place she once stood were a basket and broken plates. She had been planning on bringing me a home cooked meal that day as a way of us spending time together...I knelt and collected the mess before me and I couldn't help but wish it were that simple to clean up the mess I had made in our relationship. If only it was that easy to clean up the mess of her broken heart...**

There's no kindness in your eyes,

The way you look at me, it's just not right.

I can tell what's going on this time.

There's a stranger in my life.

You're not the person that I once knew.

Are you scared to let them know it's you?

If they could only see you like I do,

Then they would see a stranger too...

**I returned home only to find her and her things gone...It didn't surprise me, though...The real surprise would have been if she had stayed. For the next three weeks I remained locked up in what was once our bedroom. I didn't go to work, and I didn't answer the phone. I honestly didn't give a shit anymore. I had lost everything. I had lost the one person in my life who had meant the most to me. All that remained of her presence were our memories and her wedding ring...**

Dammit! I can't take it anymore! I can't take reliving these painful memories! I immediately slam my fist against the wall, in hopes that they'll leave my head...but they don't...I need an escape, and I know just where to go. Forgetting the fact that I should be with my wife in this moment, I grab my coat and head out into the chilling December air, shoving past several paparazzi who decided to take their chances and stick outside the hospital room. I smirk to myself upon seeing no sign of Akitoki or his damn camera crew. It would seem that my threat actually worked. He's so pathetic.

Ignoring the requests of the few reporters standing outside the hospital doors asking for more information than they've already been given, I make my way across the street and into my car. I can clearly see many of the camera men running towards my parked vehicle in hopes of capturing more footage, but it's too bad for them. I slam my foot as hard as I can on the gas pedal, and off I go, speeding at an incredible 100 miles an hour and managing to send a shower of snow all over those bastard's equipment.

Having escaped them and their constant nagging, I reach into my coat pocket for my cell phone. I shut it off and throw it on the back seat. The last thing I need is someone calling me at a time like this. I just need to be alone. I need to escape! Within minutes, I reach my destination...the local bar. I head inside and thankfully begin to drink my troubles away. However, because I am hanyou, I don't get as drunk as any normal human would, and so, I have trouble fully escaping my haunting memories...I sigh. It's times like these I actually wish I was fucking human! I chuckle. It's funny, and I can't help but find it sort of ironic how one minute I'm pissed at the world because of the fact that I'm not a full demon and the next I'm cursing my bad luck for not being fully human. Man, I really am messed up. I need to see someone about my psychological problems...Just then my thoughts are interrupted by Joe, the owner and bartender of the place. He's standing before me with his arms crossed, a phone in his left hand. Great...It would seem that even after all these years of knowing me he still has yet to realize when I don't wish to be disturbed. Good thing for him I'm trying out a "new" and "kinder" nature. I slam my drinking glass down before acknowledging his presence. "What do ya want, Joe?" I guess the irritation is evident in my voice since he decides to roll his eyes.

"Cut the shitty attitude, Takahashi. What the fuck do you think you're doing here instead of being down at the hospital with your wife? You've already screwed up big time when it comes to your relationship, and now you wanna screw it up even more than you already have?"

I take a huge gulp of my drink. "Fuck off Joe. I was just down there. Things aren't looking any better, and I needed to escape for a couple of hours. Don't you think I've heard enough of your constant nagging for one year?"

"No you ain't heard enough. Now just because you're a good tipper doesn't mean I won't throw your ass out of my bar. The only reason I still let you in this place is because I think of you as the son I never had, and cause of that I'm gonna nag you. I'd be damned if I ever let a son of mine treat his woman the way you treat yours!"

I slam my fist against the bar. "Dammit Joe what part of fuck off don't you understand? How much longer am I gonna have to hear you give me shit about what happened with Kagome? Yea, I screwed up! But why the fuck do you gotta keep reminding me? I come here to get away from it all, not to hear you give me as much shit about it as everyone else!"

"Well, too bad Takahashi. You don't like it, then don't bother coming back."

"Keh!" I chug down the remaining contents of my drink before ordering another. Joe sighs and shakes his head in a disappointed manner.

"Fine, I'll be right back with your drink. Here, you got a phone call." he hands me the phone he had been holding in his left hand and leaves. I stare at the phone blankly. Who the fuck could be calling me? Who the hell knows where to find me?

I lift the phone and answer. "Hello?"

"InuYasha?"

My face takes on a confused expression. "Yea. Who the fuck is this? How do you know where I am?"

My mysterious caller sighs in aggravation. I'm smirking inside. All this getting on peoples nerves is really starting to cheer me up. "Honestly. One would think our friendship would have been long enough to the point where you wouldn't forget me after a year."

My eyes widen as realization hits me full force. "Miroku?"

"The one and the same."

Something seems wrong to me in the way he sounds, but I don't pay it any mind. It's been so long since I've heard my best man's voice. I've gotta know how he's been. "Miroku, you bastard! What the fuck happened to you? I tried calling you dozens of times and you never answered or returned any of my phone calls. How the fuck do you know where I'm at?"

"Just because we haven't talked in a while doesn't mean I don't know you better than anyone besides Kagome, you know. For as long as I can remember, you've always gone to Joe's bar whenever you're upset. I would have been surprised if that had changed."

I nod as though he can see me. "So what's happened to you? Why the sudden cold shoulder?"

I can sense that he's rolling his eyes over the phone. "What the hell do you think, InuYasha? You broke Kagome's heart. Have you forgotten the fact that my wife just so happens to be her best friend? Sango wanted us to have nothing to do with you. She actually threatened to strip me of my manhood if I even tried to talk to you."

I had to suppress a laugh at his words. Leave it to Sango to threaten him with the one thing a man can't live without. Well, sex is the real thing men can't live without, but without your manhood, there'd be no way for you to get any action. That woman was smart. She always has been. Suddenly my face fell. I had never realized just how much I had lost the day Kagome found out about my infidelity…No…The day I first cheated…I had lost the woman i loved. I had lost my friends. And I had lost any respect anyone had ever had for me. I remained silent. I couldn't speak. All I could do was think about all the good laughs I had had with my friends and my wife beside me.

Luckily, before I got too emotional, however, Miroku's voice broke through my thoughts. "Listen, InuYasha. I didn't call just to catch up. You need to get to the hospital right away. It's urgent."

"Urgent? But I was just there a while ago. Everything was fine. What's going on?" I take a quick glance to the big screen TV at the far end of the room, and my golden eyes squint in annoyance. (I had already reverted back to my normal self on my way here.) I had already figured that Joe would have the channel set on the local news. However, what I saw was what had me squinting my eyes. Of course! I said it once and I'll say it again...SOMEONE'S OUT TO FUCKING GET ME! My life has just been meant to feel like hell! I glare mad daggers at the screen across from my stool, and watch as they show a rerun of me from earlier that day. There I am, in all my enraged glory, shoving past countless photographers, camera men, and reporters, searching for my target, Akitoki Hojo. I watch as I threaten him with no mercy to his feelings or to the fact that he's about to crap his pants, before stomping away and slamming the hospital door behind me. I roll my eyes. Thankfully, the humiliation is over...or at least that's what I think...Next thing I know they're showing another clip from later this afternoon when I fled the hospital and ran straight to my car. The footage is from the camera men's point of view, and so, the screen shakes horrendously due to the fact that the men were running straight for my car and me. I groan in misery as the last thing caught on tape is snow being flung in every direction and taking out all camera's in my wake before I speed off to an unknown location.

All eyes in the bar are turned to me and I growl in annoyance. "What the fuck are you starring at? You'd have done the same thing if you were me so fuck off!" I bark.

My message gets through to them, and they instantly turn their attention elsewhere. I smirk, but Miroku's voice soon cuts through my feelings of victory. "InuYasha quit yelling at innocent bystanders and get down here NOW!"

The line goes dead...My mind goes blank. I have no fucking idea about what's going on. Has something bad happened? Is something wrong with my wife? These thoughts alone are enough to have me racing to get my coat on and hurrying out the door. Joe calls out to me. "Aren't you forgetting something, Takahashi?"

I know what he's talking about. I forgot to pay for my drinks...But I have no time to stop. I have to hurry! "Put it on my tab!" I call back just before the door slams shut. I jump into my car and bring it to life just as I hear Joe whisper. "Kagome's a sweet girl...but...if she doesn't forgive him...I don't know what'll become of that boy...He needs her forgiveness..."

He's right...I need Kagome's forgiveness...I need to see her smile again. I need to hear her laugh again...I need her by my side, otherwise, I don't know where I'll be...I don't know where I'll end up without her. As far as I'm concerned, she's my only reason to live at this point. Without her, I'm as good as dead...

Not caring whether or not I get stopped by any of the local police, I race through the snow covered New York streets, speeding faster than when I had come in the opposite direction. I don't care anymore. I don't give a shit about anything other than seeing my Kagome and holding her in my arms! I don't care what I have to do! I'll do anything! Anything to receive her forgiveness! I'll crawl on hands and knees if I have to! I'll go through hell and back if she needs me to!

Before I know it, I'm once again parked outside of Four Winds Hospital, eagerly waiting to see my wife. The paparazzi surround me once more, making it almost completely impossible for me to get out of my vehicle. I'm annoyed, and I honestly don't give a shit if I make myself look bad once again. I grab a hold of my doors handle and shove it open with all my might. The men who were before it are now on their asses starring up at me with looks of complete disbelief plastered on their faces. The rest who were unscathed begin to scramble for a better shot of me towering over some of their competition. I know today's footage could be a big break for most of them. The best footage could cause them each a promotion. I don't care. Let them film. This is the world we live in. Dog eat dog, every man for himself. However you wanna see it, it's pretty shitty.

Ignoring the people around me, I inhale a deep breath and run straight into the hospital and up to the second floor. I have no time to wait for the fucking elevator. I need to see my wife and I need to see her now! Within seconds I'm in front of her room once again. Only this time, there aren't any paparazzi around. This all seems strange to me, but who am I to complain? I had been trying to get rid of them for the past several hours, after all. I take repeated glances up and down the long hallway just to make sure there aren't any crazed reporters ready to spring and jump into the room after me. I'm paranoid, I know, but I can't help it. My wife's already in a coma. I don't need anyone else stressing her out. My presence alone must be enough for her...

Satisfied that there aren't any unwanted presences around, I reach for room 208's knob and turn. I take one more deep breath and turn my gaze back down the hallway as I take my first step inside and...SMACK! All is a blur as I find myself speedily falling towards the tiled ground. What the fuck happened? Why is it that now **I'm **the one who's down on his ass? Fuck my life! SOMEONE'S OUT TO GET ME!

Growling in annoyance and aggravation, my golden eyes travel upwards to find the source of the laughter I've only now noticed and they widen in shock. "Dammit, Miroku! Don't just stand there! Help me up!" I can't help but to glare daggers at my so-called friend.

Thankfully, he manages to catch his breath and extends his right hand. "Sorry, Yash, but it's just refreshing to see that even after all these months you're still as clumsy as ever."

I roll my eyes and allow him to help me back onto my feet. "Yea, yea, and you're still as immature as ever."

We both chuckled then. It really has been too long since me and Miroku last spoke face to face. He really hasn't changed much in the past year. He's still the same Miroku I remember him to be. Just then, our previous conversation has me taking on a more serious tone. "Alright so what is so urgent that I had to break all sort of traffic laws just to get here, Miroku? No doubt I'll be expecting thousands of dollars in traffic tickets within the next week." My last words are mumbled but I know he heard me seeing as he rolls his eyes before his face turns serious as well.

"Oh...right...Well, you see...The reason you needed to get down here was-" he was cut off by a feminine voice I knew all too well.

"The reason you needed to get your pathetic ass down here, InuYasha, is that Kagome's finally woken up."

I turn my gaze just in time to see Sango, Kagome's best friend, storm out of the hospital room and over to her husband. She, too, looks exactly as I had seen her last. "Hey, Sango. Long time no see."

I can tell she's pissed. I watch as she crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her chocolate brown eyes at me. "Oh don't even think of 'Hey Sango-ing' me, InuYasha. Just because Kagome wants to see you, it doesn't mean you can waltz right back into her life like nothing happened between you and Kinky-ho without getting any shit from me."

I'm unbelievably aggravated once again. The last thing I need is Miroku's bitch of a wife lecturing me about what I've done! And here I was thinking I actually missed her! I turn to my friend. "Miroku, if you would be so kind as to keep a tighter leash on your wife, I'd really appreciate it." My voice holds nothing but fake kindness as I speak.

However, my words seem to have only added more kindling to the fire that is Sango's rage. Without a second thought she storms over in order to attempt to "slap some sense into me", but before her hand manages to come in contact with my left cheek, I catch her arm and hold it at bay. I growl and release a deep breath. I look her dead in the eyes as I speak. "Look, Sango. I know you're incredibly pissed at me for the shit I've done, and I understand why. I hurt Kagome, and you and Miroku were the ones who had to try to clean up the mess I made. You were the ones who had to try to lift her spirit and keep her from thinking of me. You were the ones who were there for something you shouldn't have needed to be there for. I'm apologizing because I know Kagome is like a sister to you. However, **you** are not the real person who needs to hear my apology at this moment. It's Kagome...You've been here for her when she needed you and I thank you for that, but now **I'm** the one who has to finish the job. I'm the one who needs to apologize to her and make things right again. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my wife. And I don't give a shit if you don't want me to."

I can see the shock in her eyes. I bet she had never expected me to apologize to her of all people. Yes, I'm an asshole...but at least I know how to express regret and gratitude when it is due. Sure, Sango may be a pain in the ass, but at least she's straightforward when it comes to what matters. Never in my years of knowing her, had I ever seen her act fake with anyone, and during the months of Kagome and mine's physical separation, she sent me letters letting me know just how much of a piece of shit she thought I was...I have to say that I needed that...I needed that in order to get my fucking act together and feel the remorse that I feel now. She's a great friend to my Kagome, and I can't thank her enough for that...

To my surprise, Sango drops her hand to her side, and doesn't say a word. She's too dumbstruck to speak. But what does it matter to me? It's about time she shut up. She's not the one I came to talk to, it's Kagome. I turn to my long-time friend who seems just as surprised as his wife at my apology. "Is she alone?"

Without saying a word, Miroku nods before heading over and placing an arm around his wife. I smile a quick thanks before heading to the door and knocking twice. I'll be damned if I get shoved to the ground for the second time today!...I wait a few seconds, listening for any indication that it's safe to enter, but all I hear is the rustling of sheets before a nerve-wrecking silence follows. I knock once more and wait...To my relief, I hear a muffled voice tell me to come in and I turn the door's knob once again and make my way inside.

I glance to my right and take notice that the television is as I had left it, though the volume is slightly lowered. The window shades are now open as opposed to being closed as I had left them. They were open to begin with, but I had closed them long ago due to the fact that some stupid newbie photographer decided to climb a ladder in order to take shots of my sleeping wife. Luckily, I managed to make it outside and give the fucker a piece of my mind before crushing his camera to bits. At least now he'll think twice before trying to pull some stupid stunt like that in front of me again...

By now, I'm standing completely in the room with the door shut behind me. I can feel my wife's gaze on me, but I can't bring myself to look at her. It's so much harder now that she's awake...I'm afraid of what I'll see when I look into her eyes...Accusation, hatred, disgust...I can't bear to prove what I think is right...I could just leave now without ever looking back...I could leave so that she can hate me in peace...but I know it's selfish of me to want to do so...It's selfish of me to want to escape the reality that are the feelings she now holds for me thanks to my infidelity. I need to stay...I need to stay and take her hatred like a man...If she hates me, I can accept that...At least it means she still holds some sort of feelings for me...Yes...I'd rather her hate me than feel nothing for me at all...

Her soft voice is what breaks me away from all thought. "InuYasha..."

My eyes widen and I can feel a tightening in my chest that I've never felt for anyone but her...The way she said my name...So sweetly, so...lovingly?...I hear no hatred or disgust...I hear no accusation! But, why? Did I just imagine it? My heart's pace quickens as I hear her speak my name once more. "InuYasha..."

I can't take it anymore! I have to know! Is she putting on an act? My gaze shoots towards her and our eyes lock for the first time in months...Her stare pierces to the depths of my soul and I can't seem to turn away. Her eyes are red and puffy. I can tell she has been crying and there are a fresh set of tears about to leak out of her orbs. I can clearly see the mixture of emotions flooding her mind as I finally find the strength to walk towards her. "Kagome..."

I can see the pain flash through her at the sound of her name escaping my slightly parted lips. She's hurting, and it's entirely my fault. It's my fault she feels this way...However, I continue towards her. I'm trying so desperately to see how she feels for me...Our gazes never leave each other's eyes as the distance between us shortens by the second. I'm inches away from her now, and I can clearly feel the warmth from her body against my arm as I reach for her chin...Her tears are freely falling down her cheeks and across my hand, but it doesn't matter to me. I'm still searching her eyes...Searching for the truth...Searching for how she feels for me...From the feel of her skin and the look in her eyes from this distance, it's all clear to me now. I see no hatred...I see no accusation or disgust...All I see is pain and sorrow...All I see is hurt and longing...But what has me so dumbstruck...is the fact that what she feels the most for me in this moment is...Love?

I can't help but to breathe her name as my eyes begin to sting and fill with the tears I've been trying to keep at bay all day. I allow them to fall when she says my name for the last time before crushing herself to me in an embrace I know we've both yearned for from the moment our eyes met. I wrap my arms around her protectively and allow her to stain my shirt with her tears. I can feel her hold me tighter as she speaks between sobs. "InuYasha you baka...Why did you do it?...How could you do this to me?"

I place my chin atop her head as I hold her close and speak. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry I was stupid. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Please...I'm begging for your forgiveness...I love you..." My tears of remorse are falling faster than even I thought possible and I have to wipe them away before they fall into her hair. It's in that moment that she begins pounding on my chest, letting out the anger she never got a chance to release when she caught me with her half-sister all those months ago. I don't blame her, and I don't care that she's hurting me. I don't care as long as I have her in my arms, as long as I can feel her. That's all I need or want. I rub her back and my hold on her tightens as she begins to shake her head and bring her fists down on my chest harder. "Why, InuYasha? Why? Why did you do it? How could you, and with Kikyo? Why?" She's becoming hysterical and it takes everything in me not to cry again. How could I have done this to her? How could I have done this to my Kagome, to my beautiful Kagome? I kiss her forehead repeatedly and speak, my voice cracking due to the urge to cry. "I'm so sorry…I know it's too much to ask for, and I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me, Kagome. I know I can't justify what I did. I know I can't justify my actions, but please, forgive me…I love you…please."

After what feels like an eternity, I can feel Kagome's body relaxing, and I know her tears have stopped for the time being. She turns her head to the side against my chest and all is quiet for a moment as she fixes her gaze on the television screen across from us. She takes a deep breath then and pulls away enough to gaze up into my eyes. Her voice is but a soft whisper, almost impossible for me to hear. "We need to talk..."

**HEY EVERYONE! WELL THERE GOES THE END OF THE ONE-SHOT! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE LIKED THE ENDING, BUT IT WAS DESIGNED TO ALLOW YOU GUYS TO MAKE UP YOUR OWN ENDING OF WHAT YOU WANTED TO HAPPEN WITH OUR OH SO FAVORITE COUPLE. HEHE. **

**IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD POST AN EPILOGUE, FEEL FREE TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE OR LET ME KNOW IN A HANDY DANDY REVIEW! ALSO, LET ME KNOW HOW YOU WANT IT TO END: HAPPILY OR BADLY. **

**THANKS SO MUCH! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE AND HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO END!**

**theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX out!**


End file.
